


I'll be home when tomorrow morning comes

by ethemreal



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 30 pages long (sorry for no word count), Comic, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Light Angst, background bakoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethemreal/pseuds/ethemreal
Summary: A fan comic about Suki, and the fear of going home.
Relationships: Bato & Suki (Avatar), Hakoda & Suki (Avatar), Katara & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21
Collections: MMEU Spring Equinox Exchange 2021





	I'll be home when tomorrow morning comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idleoaths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idleoaths/gifts).



> Gin, you said you can't wait for the comics, so here's a comic you didn't have to wait for. I hope you like it :)
> 
> Title is from Jack Johnson's "Tomorrow Morning"  
> while the rest of the lyrics aren't really relevant, it is a good song.
> 
> This is also up on Tumblr at [illbehome](http://illbehome.tumblr.com) if you prefer that formatting

**Author's Note:**

> linking again at the end here: you can also read this on Tumblr at [illbehome](http://illbehome.tumblr.com)


End file.
